thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 4
Series 4 of The Tribe originally aired from January 5, 2002 to July 6, 2002 on Channel 5 in the UK. The series moved The Tribe into science-fiction territory with the invasion of the Technos, a technologically advanced tribe who caused the disappearance of several main characters, including Bray, Tai-San, K.C., Alice and The Guardian. It introduced new characters: the wheelchair-bound, eccentric Techno leader Ram, his wives Java and Siva (Ebony's sisters), general Jay and his younger brother Ved. The Technos took control of the city by re-introducing electricity and water, and made people addicted to the virtual reality game Paradise, which were given to the people in exchange for work. Plot summary Series 4 starts with a plane flying over the vicinity of the City. As occupants jump out via parachute, it becomes obvious they are not adults. They are know asThe Technos, led by Ram, a germ-phobic paraplegic, who has two wives: Java and Siva, who are Ebony's older sisters. They have advanced vehicles and weaponry. However, they bring with them food, water and electricity. But, they have ulterior motives, they set up Virtual Reality (VR) and kids become hooked onto playing it, like a drug. They can play so long as they slave away for the Technos. As a group of Technos approach the barn where Amber is ready to give birth, they capture Bray, presumably by stunning him with a zapper. Bray is taken to an unknown location, where he isn't seen again until ''The Tribe: A New World''.'' Trudy finds Amber and realize the baby is having difficulty arriving. Ambers baby is born and is a boy. Amber names her baby, Bray Jr., named after his father. The Mosquitos rebel against Ebony and the Mallrats discover that they are missing many friends since the Technos arrived, such as Bray, KC, Alice and Tai-San. And Ellie finds that Luke has dumped her to go with The Guardian (we assume). Cloe wants Pride to be the mallrats leader, because she falls in love with him. But, he finds love in Salene and then Cloe then starts up a relationship with Techno, Ved. Despite still missing Tai-San, Lex then starts a secret relationship with another techno, Siva. Amber and Trudy go to live with the Gaians for safety. Jack gets captured and Ellie blames Ebony, and tries to kill her twice. Amber is captured by Ram and some other Technos and used as a science experiment, but later rescued by the Lex, Pride, Dee, Salene and Trudy, then Amber later goes back to the Gaians to see Bray Jr. Cloe thinks she is pregnant, but when she tells Ved he dumps her. He tells her that it's over and he never wants to see her again. Later on, she realises she isn't pregnant and tells Dee. Dee is angry at Ved for doing what he did, so Dee tells Ved that she is not pregnant. When Ved finds out, he is relatively happy and him and Cloe get back together again. Java finds out about Siva and Lex's private relationship, and then frames Lex because she thinks that Lex will just hurt her sister, Siva, by putting "stolen" computers in his room. Lex is then used as a Virtual Reality project (like Amber) and almost loses his life in The Game. Ram wants to get rid of Jay when he no longer needs him. Siva then moves into the mall. Ebony gets together with Jay and they run away together, leaving Ram heartbroken. They (Ebony and Jay) run into the ecos, who take them back to their camp. Amber leaves with Jay and Ebony when they decide to go back to the city. The ecos all get captured except for Hawk, Trudy, Bray Jr. and a couple of others, they go to the mall. Trudy goes to the hotel, where it is revealed Tai-San is alive and well. Mega and the Mallrats plan to defeat the technos but Mega warns Ram, but Mega unexpectedly disables the weapons and gives Ram a virtual reality sunglass where he lets Ram see what he wants to see. Mega dumps Ram in a garbage tip and leaves him to rot. Meanwhile, Ebony is guided by a mysterious voice into a dark room. Once there, she sees Zoot who tells her the Technos have carried out his plan well, and now they've brought the power, the chaos is coming. Series 4 often gets a mixed reaction from the fans, often considered the "Jumping the Shark" moment. This is mostly due to the technology aspect. Series 4 sees this aspect introduced in a way never before seen in the previous three seasons. The introduction of the techno zappers and paradise headsets seemed more futuristic in nature. Another reason was the mass exodus and significant reduction of characters. The only characters from previous seasons to return as regulars were Lex, Ebony, Salene, and Pride. Characters like Amber, Trudy, Jack, Ellie, Tai-San, Cloe, and May would appear in Series 4, but would be written out for various reasons. Amber and Trudy would stay with the Eco Tribe. Jack and Ellie would be captured by the Technos early in the series and would not appear again until Series 5. Cloe would appear in the first half of Series 4, but was written out. May would reappear half-way through Series 4 after (presumably) being captured by the Technos in the Series 4 premiere. Tai-San would appear toward the end of the series as a Techno, after being captured by them in the Series 4 premiere. Characters Introduced * Jay (James Napier) * Ram (Tom Hern) * Java (Megan Alatini) * Siva (Monique Cassie) * Ved (Dan Weekes-Hannah) * Dee (Kelly Stevenson) * Patch (Morgan Palmer-Hubbard) * Mouse (Jacinta Wawatai) * Charlie (Charley Murphy Samau) * Sammy (Lucas Hayward) * Hawk (Sam Kelly) * Mega (Calen Maiava-Paris) * Baby Bray (S4: Lucas Hill) (S5: Adam Sondej) Trivia *Series 4 is infamous for writing out several characters. They include Bray, Tai-San, KC, Alice, May, The Guardian, Moz, Luke, Andy, and Tally. While Moz, Luke, Andy, and Tally would never been seen or heard from again, May would return about 3/4 in the Series 4, Tai-San returned toward the end of Series 4. KC, Alice, and The Guardian reappeared toward the end of Series 5, and Bray returned as a major character in ''The Tribe: A New World. *This is the first season in which the plans of the main antagonist have nothing to do with Zoot in any way. *The first half of Series 4 has the shortest amount of characters in the history of the series. * Tribe Spirit ''becomes the ending song, replacing ''Abe Messiah. It would continue through Series 5. Category:The Tribe Category:Series 4 Category:Series Category:Season